Wire harnesses mounted in vehicles, such as hybrid cars and electric cars, have been conventionally known in which a single-core wire formed by wrapping a single-core conductor made of a single metal rod with an insulating coating is connected, for example, to a stranded wire formed by wrapping a stranded conductor made of a plurality of stranded elemental metal wires with an insulating coating. For example, JP 2016-58137A describes a wire harness in which single-core wires are connected to stranded wires such that, when mounted in a vehicle, the single-core wires are used in the regions where no flexibility is required and the stranded wires are used in the regions where flexibility is required for connection with pieces of equipment. The single-core conductor exposed at a terminal portion of each single-core wire by stripping the insulating coating therefrom is placed on the stranded conductor exposed at a terminal portion of a stranded wire by stripping the insulating coating therefrom in a direction transverse to the elongated direction of both wires, and the single-core wire and the stranded wire are connected by ultrasonic welding.
JP 2016-58137A is an example of related art.